Some Fluff In The Life of Percabeth
by longlivepat
Summary: A bunch of Percabeth drabbles that will (usually) be connected in some way. Warning: not a skilled fluff writer right here. At least not yet... R&R pwease!


**Hey guys! SO in my last fanfic you might remember me mentioning Percy and Annabeth having a Harry Potter Movie Marathon? Well I decided to do a one-shot of it ;)**

**Warning: To all HP fans reading this, I'm very sorry, I never read the books and I haven't seen the movies in months so if I make a reference and it's wrong or doesn't make sense I'm so sorry I don't mean to insulting the fandom...**

**Aaaand finally, the DISCLAIMER!: I don't anything. Not at all. Nope.**

Percy visited me a Saturday morning. When he showed up at the front desk of the boarding school I attended, I was in the library, rerereading my favorite Ancient Greek architecture book, but I slipped another case onto it so it seemed like it was in English. My favorite book - _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._

"Annabeth Chase," the secretary of the school said. "Please report down to the main office."

What? I thought. No one told me they'd be visiting me this weekend.

I raced down the stairs. The weekends are boring at my boarding school, most kids leave until Sunday night, except for a few non-social people from across the country that seemed to detest me from some reason.

I was shocked to see him there.

"_Percy_!" I yelled. I walked over to him, though I secretly wanted to run, but that would probably seem odd if he was only a few meters away from me. We hadn't been together in person since Halloween, boy, that was one to remember. But it was late November now. Percy had grown a few centimeters; I really was going to be shorter than him, he just never stopped growing. "What are you doing here?"

My always-surprising boyfriend slipped his arm through mine and held my hand. "Thought we'd hang out together today, Wise Girl. I haven't seen you in a while."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess not. Why is that?"

"Well, I had to fight for my life a few times-" everyone knew who my boyfriend was, if they knew me, so they'd think he was joking. "Camp needed some help on the weekends. Lots of the campers are at school, you know, so they needed help harvesting the strawberries."

"Oh, okay. I'll go get my coat."

"Sure. Your dad already called the school and signed you out. We could crash at camp tonight, if you want. But the apartment's to myself today. Mom and Paul are at a writing convention."

I rushed and got my coat. I was so excited to _finally_ see Percy again!

As we walked out of the doors together, Percy put his arm around me. It was warm, like he was still living in summer. I'd noticed that a year or so ago; his body always seemed to be living in the Caribbean...

"So, how's Goode?"

"Good," Percy replied.

I chuckled. "I knew you'd say that."

We got into a taxi and drove to Percy's apartment. We small talked for a bit, since we'd Skyped and called a bit but not for much because November had been really busy.

I was thankful to enter his home. It was freezing outside - I was used to my heated school. I walked inside, and as soon as I had taken my things off, Percy dragged me into the kitchen.

"Ta-da!" he cheered.

My jaw dropped. He'd made a feast of blue food. Blue pizza, blue chips, blue watermelon, blue oranges **(see what I did there? *cocks eyebrow*)**, blue cookies, blue ice cream...

"Woah," I said. "What's all this for?"

"Trust me," Percy answered. "I know what boarding school food tastes like. Thought I'd make you something special."

"So," I said, cocking my eyebrow. "What do you want to do, besides eat?"

Percy shrugged, and dumped a handful of chips into his mouth. _Gods,_ I thought. _No wonder he's so tall. He's always ravenous_.

I grunted lightheartedly. "I would've thought you'd've made this all for yourself."

"Maybe I did."

"Ha, ha."

"Yeah, but seriously, Wise Girl. What do you want to do?"

"Hm..." I walked around and reached into my bag, to just do something. I touched my book.

"How about..." I started. I pulled architecture/Harry Potter book out, I waved it around.

Percy whined. "Euh, Annabeth," he said. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to read them."

I scoffed jokingly. "I never said that! I was thinking, what about a Harry Potter Movie Marathon?"

At the last two words, Percy jerked his head up. He loved movie marathons. We'd had _tons_. Star Wars, Back to the Future, Jurassic park - we barely screamed watching that, we'd seen worse, - Pirates of the Carribean, Lord of the Rings, even Downton Abbey - and Percy cried _a lot_ more than I did, although he claims that he didn't.

So we sat down on the couch together. I put my legs over his and relaxed on his shoulder. Movie, after movie, after movie... Blue food, after blue food, after blue food, after blue food... The day went by too fast.

We'd only been through half of them by the time I fell asleep, and I think Percy did a bit later.

We woke up late on Sunday, I guessed. Sun was streaming through the windows, like golden light. We probably would have woken up even later, but a huge crashing sound woke us up.

Percy screamed.

"Oops," Mrs. Jackson said. "Just dropped something. Sorry to wake you."

We'd forgotten about Percy's mom and stepfather.

"How long were you two there like that?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"Uh," I started to answer.

"Um, about, uh, -" Percy continued.

"Maybe, like -"

"Like, like..."

"Like since eleven." I finished.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, eleven..." Percy repeated. We were blushing... very hard.

"So twelve hours," Mrs. Jackson calculated. "Hm. What did you two do yesterday, have a party here? Because I don't know which two people could _eat_ all this food-"

"We watched Harry Potter, Mom. We're not even done yet."

"Another movie marathon, huh? Well, I'll just finish up around here, then you and Annabeth can have the living room to yourselves."

And so Sunday flew by as well. At seven, we'd finished every movie, and we ached and stretched from sitting for the entire weekend.

"So, I'll take you back, now?" Percy asked, trying to be a gentleman.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. Escort me."

We walked hand in hand down the stairs, to the taxi. In the car, my phone buzzed, and Percy's did, too.

"School's getting out early. Winter break's starting the first week of December! Woo!"

"Wow!" Percy said. "Me too!"

"Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

"Did you even need to ask?" he replied.

We were at my school. We just enthused each other with everything we could do with the extra week.

"Go to a winter festival!"

"Ski!"

"Snowboard!"

Right at the doors, Percy said, "Kiss you lots," and he then he did. Then he turned around, and walked away. A few paces later, he turned his back to me and shouted, "See you in a week, Wise Girl!"

I replied, "Same for you, Seaweed Brain!"

An extra week. It may not seem like much, but I'd do anything for just one extra moment with Percy

**The End!**

**I hope you guys liked it. I think I liked my last one better. Sorry if you didn't like it, but I really wanted to write this and I had HORRIBLE writer's block today... plus I'm better at writing angsty stuff than happy stuff. Anyway, I want to make this a series of drabbles so my next one will probably be about the Halloween story I hinted at in the middle of the fluff... **

**Rate&Review, please!**


End file.
